Aliado
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel no estaba muy convencido del rescate de Dean Winchester pero cuando lo encuentra, las cosas serán muy diferentes. Ubicado antes del 4x01. Songfic.


**Titulo**: Aliados.

**Parejas**: CasxDean.

**Rating**: K

**Género:** Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: La canción se llama "Aliados" que es el tema principal de la serie del mismo nombre, la canta Peter Lanzani.

**Resumen:** Castiel no estaba muy convencido del rescate de Dean Winchester pero cuando lo encuentra, las cosas serán muy diferentes. Ubicado antes del 4x01. Songfic.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando le dieron su misión, Castiel no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una decisión acertada, ¿Por qué debía rescatar a Dean Winchester del infierno? ¿Qué hacía tan especial a ese humano por sobre los otros? Pero una orden, era una orden y el ángel fue sin replicar.

_"Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte  
Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o el abismo"_

Castiel bajó al infierno, dirigiendo un ejército de ángeles para rescatar a ese humano que se encontraba en ese horrible lugar. El dolor se percibía en cada rincón, el miedo y la desesperación inundaban el aire pero Castiel se mantuvo firme en su misión para hundirse en el infierno y encontrar a ese humano.

_"Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta  
Iré, Iré..."_

Los gritos de las almas torturadas eran desgarradores pero Castiel tuvo que hacer oídos sordos para continuar sumergiéndose en ese mar de dolor eterno y dar con el humano con buscaba. Una alma por sobre todas las otras ¿Por qué era tan importante traerlo de regreso?

_"Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo.  
Iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro  
Iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas"_

Castiel divisó el alma que buscaba y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando como el humano que debía rescatar, estaba torturando almas inocentes con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué debía rescatar a alguien así? ¿Por qué debía rescatar a un humano capaz de lastimar a otros? Pero entonces lo vio, el alma de Dean Winchester estaba tan o más lastimada que el alma que torturaba y gritaba de dolor con cada corte que infundía sobre su cautivo. Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos y logró ver en esas esmeraldas, un tristeza tan grande que lo hizo estremecerse.

_"Aliados seré  
Tu escudo seré  
Tu seguro, tu protector  
Quien despierte en ti el amor"_

No supo muy bien que ocurrió en ese momento, no supo que ocurría en su interior pero avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de ese humano y sin mediar palabras lo abrazó con fuerza. Intentando tomar algo de la inmensa tristeza que albergaba esa pobre alma.

_"Aliado seré  
Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino  
Pondré luz en tu camino"_

El humano intentó apartarlo, como si su sola presencia pura lo hiciera retorcerse en culpabilidad y remordimiento por los crueles actos que cometía. Castiel observó esas esmeraldas que se colorearon de negro, tal como los ojos de esas abominaciones pero no lo permitirá, no quería que esa pobre alma se volviera uno de ellos. Parte de su gracia se liberó como energía en su espalda hasta que materializó dos grandes alas blancas y envolvió a Dean.

_"Iré a encontrarte en tus sombras, en donde nadie te nombra  
Iré a calmarte el deseo y haré alquimia en tus sueños  
Iré a buscarte en tu mente, tan confusa y ausente"_

Un montón de imágenes pasaron en su mente hasta que se volvió una película en blanco y negro sobre la existencia de esa pobre alma y entonces lo comprendió. No encontró ni una gota de oscuridad en esa alma, ni una sola gota de maldad o malos pensamientos. Solo había amor incondicional por su familia, un amor que Castiel no logró entender del todo pero sintió una calidez en su alma que jamás había experimentado antes.

_"Aliados seré  
Tu escudo seré  
Tu seguro, tu protector  
Quien despierte en ti el amor"_

Esas esmeraldas lo miraron fijamente y Castiel limpio las lágrimas del humano con suavidad, sin dejar de envolverlos a ambos con sus alas. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ni todas las cosas que le transmitía esa alma tan pura pero le gustaba la sensación y en ese momento supo que ese era su destino, que esa sería su gran misión y que las cambiarían muy pronto. Estaba seguro que no era casualidad que su destino se uniera al de Dean Winchester.

-Lo siento…- murmuró con profunda tristeza el rubio- Lo siento…- suplicó.

-No puedo darte el perdón cuando no hay razón para hacerlo, no has hecho nada malo, Dean, no has hecho nada malo-

-Yo…-

-No tienes ningún pecado que expiar, Dean-

-¿Quién… eres?-

-Castiel… tu ángel de la guarda- murmuró sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Tú ángel-

-¿Mi ángel? ¿Has venido… por mí?-

-Sí Dean, he venido a buscarte para sacarte de aquí, tú no perteneces al infierno Dean, nunca has pertenecido aquí-

El ángel se apartó un poco para extender su mano y Dean la tomó con fuerza, aceptando la salvación.

_"Aliado seré  
Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino  
Pondré luz en tu camino"_

Castiel batió sus alas para sacar al humano de ahí cuando aparecieron un montón de demonios, se elevó lo más rápido que pudo pero uno de los demonio tenía a Dean jalado por una pierna. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en un infierno que no merecía. Liberó toda su gracia, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior y jaló al rubio del hombro, marcando su palma a fuego y voluntad, consiguiendo sacarlo de ahí y se elevó con el alma de Dean Winchester entre sus brazos. No tenía idea de que le esperaba en el futuro, solo sabía que las cosas cambiarían, más bien, que Dean Winchester lo cambiaria y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo porque las cosas que percibió de esa alma y el amor incondicional que le transmitió, lo convencieron de que ese humano haría grandes cosas y Castiel permanecería a su lado, sería su aliado en ese largo camino, su ángel que lo guiaría cuando estuviera perdido. Bajaría un montón de veces al infierno, se sumergiría en la oscuridad más profunda para traerlo de regreso, todas las veces que fuera necesario.


End file.
